


straight on until morning

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, content warnings at the chapter headers, gekkagumi week 2020, no beta we just die, references to the organization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Collection of my shorts for #GekkagumiWeek 2020!
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: December, Family, Identity
> 
> Belated happy birthday Hisoka (in posting here)~

Hisoka still remembers the name he was born with. Not another living soul knows what it is, not even Chikage. It's not something that easily rolls off you tongue. It's not something he's even said out loud for the longest time.

  
Some days, it feels like a hazy memory, as if he never had that name to begin with. But that's fine. He's no longer that young boy living in the streets, just trying to survive for the next day; nor is he still December, a trained spy for an organization that doesn't hesitate to kill.

  
Now, he's just Hisoka Mikage of the Mankai company, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: April, Home
> 
> cw existential crisis, tw reference to suicidal ideation

There's little meaning to the word 'home' when you're a secret spy that keeps changing locations. Chikage had always figured that a 'home' was for the normal people who didn't have to survive day to day on the whims of a organization that picked them up. They were always compensated greatly since they were risking their lives and all, but at some point, when he thought he had been left alone in the world, he wondered why he bothered staying alive at all.

"Welcome back!" Sakuya's words always greet him with the feeling that he's always genuinely happy to see Chikage return. A small part of Chikage is frustrated that Sakuya knows nothing and is living in blissful ignorance. Another part of him wants to protect that ignorance forever. It doesn't change the fact that his chest blossoms with a warmth that inexplicably makes him smile - a smile that only maybe Hisoka can ascertain is true.

  
Somehow, through time, you learn to understand what a word truly means to you. To Chikage, without a doubt, 'home' is Mankai.

  
"I'm home," he says. And he truly is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - AU, Bloodlust
> 
> cw: talks of murder, monster-killing, and a lot of swearing.

Missions can be annoying because often, the time taken up by the mission is by reconnaissance and research. The actual killing takes only a few clicks of a gun or slash of the blade before it's over.

  
April always thought that monster hunting is more of a pain than a satisfactory way of letting off steam. Sure, it's dangerous, and there's an undeniable thrill when the mark puts up a fight, but the truth of it is - when you're as prepared as their little group is for every encounter, it's awfully boring.

  
December doesn't care because each fallen target is just another source of money, which in turn translates into his own source of sweets. August, on the other hand, revels in the peaceful times when headquarters actually decides to give them a break and remind them they're not the only team that exists.

  
Well, it's not like he had a choice in his career path when he had been picked out in the streets and sent to train with August immediately. He remembers how it took August months to recruit December, only to succeed because he offered freaking cookies.

  
Despite April yearning for more than literal spice in his life, he almost never recklessly just charges in because he doesn't actually wanna drag people down and thinks about each action he makes (unlike a _certain_ sleepyhead). Their most recent missions sounds like a doozy where he's going to go undercover again in one of those 'normal' neighborhood communities while December gets the fun job of being a double agent and teaming up with August.

  
Oh well, just another assignment that'll be done and over with like clockwork.

It's a month later when he gets the report that December betrayed them and has gone missing in the sea. April doesn't even know what he should believe in. What he does know is this: if December isn't dead yet, he'll kill him himself. This won't even be a clean-cut job just like all the creatures they've slain - oh, no - April plans to make him suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Warmth, Accessories, Mourning
> 
> CW: references to character death
> 
> implied Chikage-->August

Sometimes, when the sun has just risen, Chikage would hold his hand up to the sun and watch the light reflect off his ring. He stares at it for one second, two, and then thinks about how it really is _his_ ring now. 

  
August is no longer here after all. There's no future where Chikage will enter a room and hear August's laugh fill the space (it's infectious and often, December - no, Hisoka - would join him). There will be no instance that he'll smile at Chikage all knowingly before somehow wrangling him into a hug. There won't be a chance that Chikage can greet him back again with August's bags full of food for the three of them to share.

  
All those days are over - but it doesn't mean Chikage has to ever forget.

  
A ring is just a ring, but August will never just be another person who came into his life. And so, Chikage reaches out to the sun, as if he could grab all its warmth and somehow transmit to wherever August is that Chikage's alive. He's still here and he'll always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: meclanitea
> 
> i love hsck, feel free to talk to me xoxo


End file.
